Surnoms
by Realgya
Summary: Les garçons aiment bien donner des surnoms à leurs petites amies, c'est bien connu.


**Surnoms**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Les personnages sont bien entendu la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note :** Je vous conseille d'avoir lu le feuillet IV 3 "Chez les Tao" récemment publié pour tout comprendre du premier coup, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Yoh et ses amis ainsi qu'une partie de la bande de Hao... mais pour n'en citer qu'un, on dira Horohoro.

* * *

><p>Horohoro détailla la bande de garçons avec lui dans la source chaude. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous tenir. Il y avait Ryu, Manta, Yoh, Lyserg, Chocolove et Ren, bien sûr, mais aussi Hao, Turbin, Peyote, Zang Ching, Big Bill et Blocken. Ah et Opacho aussi, énorme boule jaune fluo qui se baladait à la surface de l'eau.<p>

- On vous prévient, dans une demi-heure montre en main, vous sortez et c'est notre tour, leur cria Canna depuis le Fumbari Onsen.

- Oui Princesse, répondit Ryu.

- Princesse ? s'étonna Zang Ching. SI un jour on m'avait dit que quelqu'un appelerait de nouveau Canna « Princesse »…

- On l'appelait ainsi au début, expliqua Peyote. Ca nous a valu de sacrés coups de poings.

Horohoro rit.

- C'est joli comme surnom « Princesse », releva Yoh.

- Pas très original, ajouta Ren avec acidité.

- Tu l'appelles comment Jeanne ? attaqua Ryu.

- Je l'appelle Jeanne, rétorqua rapidement Ren.

Cependant ses joues rouges le trahirent, déclenchant des vivats parmi les garçons.

- Allez, crache le morceau ! s'exclama Horohoro en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tempéra Ryu ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas demander directement à Jeanne.

Des sourires naquirent sur toutes les lèvres mais Ren garda le silence.

- Il l'appelle Sirène, déclara Tokagerô.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Ren.

Mais son cri ne dupa personne.

- Bason ! appela le chinois.

- Pardon maître Ren, je n'aurai pas dû avoir confiance en ce vil lézard. Je vous ai trahi, je suis impardonnable, pleura le fantôme.

- Pourquoi Sirène ? s'enquit Chocolove.

- Elle passa son temps dans l'eau, balbutia très vite Ren.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, sourit Chocolove, Lyserg appelle bien Mathilda sa « fée ». C'est bizarre que Morphin ne soit pas jalouse.

- J'appelais ma petite sœur comme ça, fit pensivement Turbin.

- Tu crois que « mon sucre d'orge », « ma tarte à la crème » ou « mon canari » c'est mieux ? se défendit Lyserg.

Horohoro se leva soudain.

- Tu n'appelles quand même pas ma sœur comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est juste pour la faire rire, protesta Chocolove.

- C'est sûr que ça manque de classe, rigola Zang Ching. Turbin, lui, il appelle sa petite amie « Ma déesse ».

- Tu as une petite amie ? On la connaît ? demanda Yoh, curieux.

Turbin parut gêné et ses acolytes échangèrent des sourires complices.

- C'est top secret, expliqua Peyote à la place de Turbin.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Horohoro.

- Cherche pas, le rabroua Big Bill en lui tapotant la tête.

- Et toi Yoh ? intervint Hao. Peut-on savoir quel surnom tu as trouvé à Anna ?

Tous sauf Manta se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, interrogateurs.

- Sérieusement, vous me voyez l'appeler autrement que Anna ? lança Yoh.

- Non, répondit à sa place Manta. Surtout que la dernière fois que tu l'as appelée « jolie fleur », tu as gagné le droit de faire mille pompes.

Yoh eut l'air dépité.

- Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? s'étonna Ryu. C'est mignon pourtant « jolie fleur ».

- Je pense qu'il l'aurait appelée « beauté », « déesse » ou « magnifique vouivre », ça aurait donné le même résultat, commenta Manta.

- Elle m'a demandé ce que c'était que ce sobriquet ridicule, se rappela douloureusement Yoh.

- Il y en a qui n'ont encore rien dit, releva Ryu. ? Pas vrai Horohoro.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua ce dernier.

- Tu ne trouves pas de surnom pour Mary ? s'étonna Blocken.

- Attends on va t'aider, s'enthousiasma Yoh. Poupée ?

- Déjà essayé, j'ai passé l'après-midi à me cacher de Chuck, soupira Horohoro.

- Nymphe ? Ange ? proposa Turbin.

- Bof, rejeta le shaman des glaces.

- Lilas ? Rose ? Tulipe ? enchaîna Chocolove.

- Ca suffit les noms de fleurs, protesta Horohoro.

- Mon soleil, songea Big Bill à voix haute.

- Mon étoile, poursuivit Ryu.

- Pourquoi pas, réfléchit l'Aïnu.

- Et bien ce n'est pas fameux tout ça, se moqua Hao.

Horohoro lui lança un regard aigu.

- C'est sûr que quand on n'a pas de petite amie… laissa-t-il en suspens.

- Et puis même si c'était le cas, ça manquerait d'originalité, renchérit Ren. Ce serait toujours des « ma reine » par ci et des « mon roi » par là.

- Cassis, coupa Hao.

L'assemblée lui adressa un regard bizarre.

- J'ai une petite amie et je l'appelle Cassis, développa Hao.

- Qui c'est ? voulut savoir Yoh.

- Ou parfois Cerise ou Framboise, fit Hao en mimant la distraction.

- Je suis sûr que c'est du bluff, avança Horohoro.

- En tout cas les noms de lfeurs valent mieux que les noms de fruits, déclara Ryu.

- Faut voir, contredit Manta.

- Qui c'est ? répéta Yoh.

- Hey Horohoro, appela Peyote, tu pourrais appeler Mary « ma pêche ».

- Horrible, jugea le garçon.

- Qui c'est ? poursuivit inlassablement Yoh.

- Même s'il en avait réellement une, ile ne te répondrait pas, intervint Ren.

- Mais enfin c'est évident, soupira Lyserg.

- Oui, c'est évident ! renchérit joyeusement Opacho.

- Qui ? demanda Yoh.

- Réfléchissez, s'amusa Lyserg.

- Opacho, tu nous donnes la réponse s'il te plaît ? soudoya Peyote.

- Secret, répondit fièrement l'enfant.

- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tu ne tireras rien de lui, fit remarquer Blocken.

- Et elle t'appelle comment en retour ? s'intéressa Lyserg.

- Idiot, répondit Opacho à la place de Hao.

Ce dernier grimaça.

- J'aurai dû lui dire que ça aussi, c'était un secret, soupira Hao devant les visages réjouis des autres.

- Quelqu'un qui a suffisamment de caractère pour traiter Hao d'idiot, réfléchit Yoh. Meene ? Jun ? Sati ?

- Tu ne trouveras jamais comme ça, commenta Lyserg.

- Anna ? continua Yoh.

- Ca voudrait dire qu'elle te tromperait, releva Manta.

- Ca dépend, argumenta Ryu. C'est quelqu'un que tu aimes ou qui t'aime ? continua-t-il à l'attention de Hao.

- A moins qu'ils ne s'aiment réciproquement, ajouta Big Bill.

- Ce n'est pas Anna, se contenta de répondre Hao avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il y eut un vague flottement alors que tout le monde réfléchissait mais à part Lyserg, personne ne semblait avoir d'idée, ou alors il jugeait meilleur de le cacher.

- Répondez sans détour, s'exclama Zang Ching. Comment vous appellent vos petites amies ?

- Peluche, grogna Horohoro.

- Par mon prénom, sourit simplement Yoh. Ou fainéant, maintenant que j'y pense.

- Motard, enchaîna Ryu.

- Chocolove, rit Chocolove.

- Mini-Marco ou mini-Sherlock mais uniquement pour m'embêter poursuivit Lyserg.

- Triton, sans commentaire, fit sèchement Ren.

- Bouboule, s'écria Opacho en levant les bras.

- Qui t'appelle comme ça ? s'étonna Big Bill.

- Seyrarm, répondit joyeusement l'enfant.

- Et toi Turbin ? demanda Manta.

- Turbin, c'est tout, répondit-il précipitamment.

- Menteur ! Elle t'appelle « Panda doré », le dénonça Peyote en riant.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ren.

Il jaillit de l'eau mais le temps qu'il attrape son arme, Turbin avait déjà commencé à s'enfuir. Cela ne découragea pas le chinois qui s'élança derrière lui sous les regards médusés de Lyserg, manta, Yoh, Chocolove, Ryu et Horohoro.

- Il vient de comprendre que Turbin sortait avec Jun, leur expliqua Blocken.

- Ca fait une demi-heure, tout le monde dehors, cria Anna en sortant brusquement dans le jardin sans se soucier de la nudité de ses occupants et déclenchant un concert de cris.

- Au fait, demanda Manta à Horohoro au milieu du chahut ambiant. Tu vas l'appeler comment finalement Mary ?

- Bah Mary c'est déjà un surnom, répondit le shaman avec désinvolture. Alors je vais en rester là.


End file.
